Las Migajas del Hambre
by Ludmila V
Summary: Syot basado en los 68 Juegos del Hambre. Aún quedan tributos disponibles, consultar por inbox.


Oye su nombre salir de los altavoces. Parpadea, confusa, y posa su mirada en sus zapatos… de cuero, arrugados, cubiertos de manchas de humedad verde. Una voz chillona, enfurruñada, retumba en los altavoces. Ella alza la cabeza y ubica la locación de donde proviene esa voz.

Arriba del escenario, a varios metros, una mujer envuelta en lentejuelas le hace señas para que se acerque. Intenta dar un paso, y se detiene abruptamente. La realidad cae sobre su cabeza como un balde de agua fría. Es su nombre. Ella representará al distrito siete en los juegos del hambre. Mira a su alrededor… pares de ojos extraños que la observan, cual animal extraño.

Su mente vacía, no tarda en llenarse de rojo, de ira. Cruzada de brazos, corre al escenario y se ubica al lado de la capitolina. Ella le pregunta como se llama.

-¡Pero si ya lo has dicho, cabezota!—suelta, exasperada.

La mujer suelta una risita nerviosa y retorna su atención a la población del distrito siete, el distrito maderero. Expresiones pétreas frente suyo. De nada le valdrá intentar ser simpática, los habitantes del distrito siete aborrecen a los capitolinos.

Jessie mantiene la compostura. No derramará ni una sola lágrima. No le dará tal placer a los repugnantes ricachones que, a lo lejos, la observan en la tv. Se lo ha prometido a si misma desde que tiene memoria. Desde que era poco más que una cría mocosa, que a sus seis años, comprendió el movimiento del mundo, de su sociedad. En los hombros de su padre, que cansado de tanto trabajar, se hacía tiempo para dar un paseo con su hija. Recuerda una feria en el centro del pueblo. Diminutos puestos que vendían platos locales. Otros, artesanía. Ella, sus manitos pequeñas que señalaban todo a su alrededor. Su padre, un hombre alto y flaco, de cabello rizado y rojizo, que sacaba monedas de sus bolsillos y las contaba a cuentagotas. Generalmente, gastaba la mayor parte en su adorada niña. Ese día le compró una manzana acaramelada.

Mientras comía su golosina, la infante presenció el fusilamiento de un chico. El recuerdo es borroso: unas piernas arrastradas en el asfalto, dos sujetos gigantes vestidos de blanco y casco en sus cabezas. Unas manos, atadas a los pies de un pedestal. Una cosa de metal, pesada, larga y de punta. Un estruendo, y luego, un charco de sangre que se extendía en el suelo. La luz naranja del atardecer reflejándose en la sangre… todo eso como un borrón, porque pronto su padre la alzó sobre su hombro y ambos salieron corriendo de allí.

Al llegar a su casa, una cabañita ubicada cerca del bosque prohibido, frente a la chimenea encendida, se acercó a su papá. Tiró del dobladillo de su pantalón para llamar su atención. Su padre la miró, asustado. Una mujer alta, de cabello corto y rubio, su mamá, abrazaba al hombre y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Con toda la inocencia del mundo, le preguntó si el chico se había lastimado mucho, y si por eso sangraba. El hombro giró la cabeza de lado, a su esposa. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de incertidumbre.

-No, cariño.—Joseph se inclinó, estirando sus brazos en dirección a la niña. La sentó en su regazo.—Ese hombre… infringió las reglas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es… tú sabes que no debes robar, ¿verdad?—la chiquilla asintió, ceñuda.—Bien, infringir es quebrantar una ley. Si uno roba, infringe la ley y va preso. Y si uno no acata las órdenes del capitolio… muere.

Más confusa aún, hizo más preguntas. Su madre, se sentó en el suelo, y junto a su padre, le explicaron la existencia de los juegos del hambre. Trataron de ser lo más… delicados, pero…¿por qué disfrazar de un dulce rosa, algo tan oscuro y retorcido como la muerte?

Esa noche, ante la cálida luz del leño que ardía, Jessie supo toda la verdad. Dos años después, comenzó a trabajar al salir de clases. Rastrillo en mano, barría las hojas secas de los árboles, y las astillas de madera de los árboles tras ser cortados de raíz. Nunca se quejó… nunca le pesó. Sus padres, siempre sonrientes y optimistas, le narraban historias acerca de una niña pelirroja y pecosa que acudía al bosque, se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio y hablaba con los animales. No tardó en ponerlo en práctica, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente.

Fue, justamente, en el momento que se esforzaba por hablar con una ardilla cuando conoció a Aiden, quién se transformaría en su mejor amigo. Un niño alto, regordete y de mejillas sonrojadas que situándose a su lado, se unió en la extravagante tarea de entablar conversación con la atontada ardilla.

No tardaron poco en hacerse amigos. Daba la casualidad de que los padres de Jessie, eran amigos de los padres de Aiden. Además, la pelirroja no se llevaba bien con sus pares femeninas. Todas eran coquetas, femeninas, y ella era tosca, odiaba peinarse y usar vestidos, y más jugar a las muñecas. Su madre se dio por vencida, no podía obligarla a vestirse como una señorita. La niña, salvaje y terca, no sería la damita de sus sueños… y lo entendía. Que su hija, fuese quien desease ser… que fuese libre, independiente y luchadora. Que se defendiese en un mundo de migajas como ese.

-.-

Desde su cubículo personal, Seneca se acomoda en su silla. Se asemeja a un trono de la era victoriana, con incrustaciones de diamante que él mismo mandó a diseñar. Fija sus ojos claros en la pantalla cristalina que tiene en frente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Varias cosechas se llevan a cabo, separadas por recuadros. Centra su atención en la cosecha anual del distrito siete. Una chica menuda, pelirroja y de contextura fuerte, sube al escenario y mordaz, le contesta a la presentadora.

La estúpida mujer le mira indignada, tomando el micrófono en sus manos. Jessie, ese es su nombre, mantiene una postura severa: espalda recta, cuello erguido, brazos cruzados, pies derechos, labios apretados y ceños fruncidos. Un mechón indómito cae sobre su párpado derecho. Nota un parecido entre su acompañante semanal y ella. Por el cabello rojo, quizás. Daria es dulce como un cervatillo, y la pequeña hosca como un perro salvaje.

Lleva su dedo a la pantalla, buscando información de la chica. Lee los datos, alzando las cejas. Interesante información, piensa.

Se inclina en el micrófono.

-Habla el Vigilante en Jefe, Seneca Crane. Sector del distrito siete, busquen en las papeletas el nombre de Aiden Hower.

Este año el presidente Coronalius Snow le ha pedido un poco más de emoción.

"Y si,-piensa Seneca, reclinándose en su asiento—por algo se empieza. "


End file.
